


Every Line, Every Word, Everything

by allonsyarielle



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and William embark on the journey of marriage.  Each chapter is inspired by a song.  How each song will play into the story will vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this over the summer and have done nothing with it since so I finally decided to post it and see what happens. 
> 
> When I am home at my parents’ house, I spend a lot of time playing the piano since I don’t have access to one while I’m away at school, and many of the songs that will show up in this fic are ones that I actually play, myself, or I was teaching myself that summer. One afternoon while playing, I suddenly had this image of William Darcy sitting at a piano bench playing for Lizzie and thus this fic was inspired.

It was the night before her wedding, and Lizzie was already regretting agreeing to the “no seeing each other until the wedding” rule.  It had only been a few hours since she last saw William, but she already missed him like crazy.  She was anxious for it to be tomorrow already when she would become his wife. 

The girls were having a quiet evening at Lizzie’s parents’ house.  Lydia had suggested a girly movie marathon, but everything was just reminding Lizzie of him, and she wasn’t feeling very social.

“I think I’m going to turn in and call it a night,” Lizzie said as she got up from the couch where she was sandwiched between Charlotte and Lydia.

“Are you sure?”  Jane asked.  “We could do something else if you don’t want to watch the movie.” 

“No, it’s okay.  You guys finish the movie.  I’m just tired and I just think I need a little time alone.”

Jane gave her an understanding look.  She remembered what it had been like the night before her wedding.  “Okay, just know we are here if you need anything.”

“Thanks.”  Lizzie went upstairs to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed.  She doubted she would actually get much sleep, but she knew she was going to need it.  These last few days had been nonstop crazy trying to get all the little last minute details ready for the wedding.  Plus just being around her mother was exhausting.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her bedroom door.  She opened it to find Jane holding a cup of tea.  Lizzie smiled and accepted the tea from her sister.  No words were spoken between the two of them.  None were needed.  It was something Lizzie always loved about her relationship with Jane.  Sometimes Jane just knew what Lizzie needed before Lizzie even knew she needed it.  

Lizzie set the cup of tea down on her bedside table, and grabbed her tablet out of her bag to try and find something to do to quiet her mind.  Something caught her eye as she pulled out the tablet.  A white envelope fell to the floor next to her bag.  It was wax sealed, just like the letter she received from Darcy at Collins & Collins.  She turned it over to find her name written in William’s perfect penmanship, causing her to smile.  She sat back down on her bed, took a sip of her tea, and proceeded to open the letter.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_Assuming you found this letter as I anticipated, you should be reading this on the eve of our wedding.  You are probably missing me greatly as I insisted on sticking with the tradition of not seeing each other until we meet under the alter.  I wish I could be there holding you in my arms as we spend our last night together before we embark on this next chapter of our life together, but hopefully this letter will help fill at least a part of the void you are feeling while we are apart.  As I write this letter, I am missing you immensely as you are away at a conference in Los Angeles for the weekend.  Just know, that as hard it is to be apart, it only makes seeing you again that much more special.  Every time feels like the first time, and I fall in love with you all over again.  I never used to believe the old sentiment “absence makes the heart grow fonder” but after seeing you again for the first time after spending those six weeks at the start of our relationship, I finally understood what it meant.  I never thought I’d be able to love someone as much as I love you, dear Lizzie, yet every day I find myself falling in love with you even more.  I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you._

_In addition to this letter, I have left you a little surprise, which you should find on your tablet.  We might not have had the most fortuitous start through video, but I frequently find myself turning toward your videos to hear your voice and see your face when I’m missing you.  I thought it only fair to try my hand at being in front of the camera and leave you with something to remind you of me.  I was surprised at how easily the inspiration came once I set my mind on this task and turned on the video camera.  You bring out a side of me that had long since been lost after my parents died and I had to take over both has head of the household in raising Gigi as well as head of their company.  As you’ll see once you play the video, I found myself settling down at the piano.  With the exception of moving the piano from my parents’ house to the apartment, I had not previously touched that piano since before their death.  My father was a brilliant pianist.  On nights and weekends when he wasn’t working, our home was frequently filled with the sweet tunes of him playing the piano.  He encouraged Gigi and I to take lessons as kids.  You might find this hard to believe now, but back then I despised taking lessons because even though I was a natural pianist, I quickly grew tired of playing nothing but classical, which is all my instructor would allow.  I continued taking lessons because I knew it was important to my father and I didn’t want to let him down, but playing was more like a chore to me than fun.  It wasn’t until I was older that I learned to find joy in playing.  While I was away at boarding school, a group of friends of mine started a band.  They had entered into an underground battle of the bands sort of competition with a neighbouring school, but the day before the competition, their keyboard player had gotten himself expelled and sent back home and they were desperate for someone to replace him.  They knew I had experience playing the piano and somehow convinced me to fill in.  I had never played anything but classical, but I had learned how to read music and I had a great ear.  I was able to quickly pick up their set list, and we actually won the competition.  It was the first time I really enjoyed playing.  That summer when I came home, my dad was thrilled to hear me sit down at the piano to play, even if I was playing The Beatles over Beethoven and Beck over Bach.  I even went on to take a couple music classes during my time at Harvard, thinking I would join Pemberley in a more creative sense until it was my time to take a more managerial role and eventually take over for my father.  Unfortunately, my parents’ accident changed all of that and I stopped playing altogether, never looking back.  That is, until I was sitting here missing you._

_Well, I’ve digressed and this letter has gone on long enough, so I will end it here and allow you to go watch the video._

_I love you.  More than I ever thought possible.  I can’t wait for tomorrow when I can officially call you my wife and we can share in this journey of matrimony together._

_Love Always,  
Your William_

By the time Lizzie reached the end of the letter, tears were streaming down her face.  It was always hard to get him to open up to her about his parents, and she never pushed him on the matter.  She was there for him when he wanted to talk, but he was a man of few words when it came to his parents and she knew the wounds were still raw, even if it had been ten years.  After all, he never was able to properly take the time to grieve and heal.  In this letter, however, he was more open with her than he had ever been before.  She loved that there was still so much she was learning about him.  She hoped that never changed.  

William playing the piano was an image she could conjure in her head.  After all, he did have that piano in the apartment so she had a feeling he knew how to play.  William in a band, however, was not something she’d have expected.  She had seen a different side of him once they started dating.  She brought out a more youthful side of him he had long since repressed, and while she wished she could see him as carefree as he must have been in his youth, before his parents died, and he became burdened with responsibilities no twenty year old should ever have to deal with, it was difficult for her to imagine him as a regular kid.

Lizzie wiped away her tears, and took another sip of her tea, before pulling out her tablet to find the video William had left for her.  She took a second to stare at the thumbnail before hitting play.  William was dressed casually in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.  As much as she loved the way he looked in his snazzy suits, there was something calming about seeing him dressed so casually.  Imagining him lounging around the apartment all mopey-like missing her.  She put in her headphones and hit play.  She recognised the song immediately.  It was a favourite of her, Everything by Michael Buble.  She watched as he played the introduction and noticed how calm and at peace he looked sitting at the piano.  Though she couldn’t see his face, she imagined his eyes were closed as he played.  As he began the verse, and he started to sing, she was completely blown away by his voice.  She had heard him sing a little before, but never like this.  She had no idea he could sing like this!

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

When the song ended, she stared at her tablet for a few seconds, just taking it all in, before she hit play again, and listened to him sing another four or five times.  After watching the video a few times, she had memorised every movement of his, and instead of watching, she found herself closing her eyes and picturing him playing for her in the apartment, as she sat next to him on the bench, or while she cooked dinner.  Suddenly, she was missing him even more.  Even though they had agreed to no contact before the wedding, he had clearly broken that, so she grabbed her phone to dial his number.  He was spending the night at Netherfield with Bing, Fitz, and Brandon.  After the second ring, she heard the other line pick up.

“Lizzie B, you know you are not supposed to be calling my man Darcy.  I’m surprised no one confiscated your phone like I had to take his after I caught him watching some of your videos.”  She was taken aback hearing Fitz on the other line.  She was about to say something when she heard Fitz say to someone else in the room, William, she assumed, “nah uh man, you’re the one who said no contact before the wedding, I’m only being doing my job as the best man to keep you on your game.  I’m hanging up now, whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow.  Good night.”  That last part was said back into the phone to Lizzie, then the line went dead.  Lizzie sunk down into her bed, feeling worse than she did a few minutes ago.  She craved his touch and his warmth, and she knew she’d be getting no sleep tonight.  

Suddenly, her phone rang, startling her.  The screen read “Unknown”, and she almost didn’t answer it, because who actually answers calls from unknown numbers?  Especially at 11:00 at night!  But at the last second, she decided to answer it.  She needed a distraction, even if it was just yelling at a telemarketer.

“Hello?” She answered hesitantly.

“Lizzie.”  The familiar voice said from the other end.  

“William,” she said breathlessly, suddenly overwhelmed with the calming feeling his voice always had over her, “I miss you.  How’d you get away from Fitz?”

“I’m hiding in the bathroom,” his voice was just above a whisper, but she could hear a slight chuckle.  “I grabbed one of the landlines so I could call you back.”  Lizzie laughed, picturing him hiding in one of Netherfield’s many bathrooms talking to her like a teenager making secret calls, hiding from his parents.  “I assume you called because you found my letter.”

Lizzie nodded before she remembered he couldn’t see her.  “Uh huh.  Oh, William, it was beautiful.  The letter and the video.  I had no idea…you were…” Lizzie was struggling for words.  “I really love you, you know.”  She could feel the dorky smile forming on her face, the one Lydia always made fun of her for whenever she was thinking about him.

“And I love you.”

The stayed on the line in companionable silence for a few more moments, until Lizzie heard the sound of a pounding on the door coming from Williams’s end of the line, followed by Fitz’s voice “Yo Darcy, I know you are hiding in there.  Come on man, I saw you take the kitchen phone.  Not cool.  Not cool at all!”

Both Lizzie and William laughed before William spoke.  “I guess I’ve been found.  I have to go.  I can’t wait for tomorrow and the rest of our lives together.  I love you.”  Then the line went dead.

Lizzie turned off the lights in her bedroom, and curled up in bed with her tablet, and fell asleep clutching it close, listening to William’s video.


	2. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and William share their first dance as husband and wife.

Lizzie awoke the next morning to find Lydia jumping on her bed practically screaming “It’s your wedding day!  Rise and shine, Lizzie! T minus nine hours until you become Mrs. William Darce-face.”  Lizzie groaned and threw a pillow at her.  As much as she loved her little sister, it was far too early for her pep.  She needed coffee first, and less shouting.  Lydia seemed to get the hint as she dodged the pillow and hopped off the bed.  “Fine, but if you’re not downstairs in ten minutes, I’m coming back.”

Lizzie rolled over to look at the clock.  8:07.  She found her tablet next to her in bed, and remembered falling asleep last night watching William’s video.  It was not a dream.  It actually happened.  She hugged the tablet close, thinking of his face as she started her march down the aisle, and suddenly she was ready to get out of bed and start the day.

* * *

 As the wedding march began to play, and all eyes turned toward Lizzie to watch her walk down the aisle, William felt himself let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding.  She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.  The dress she had chosen was elegant, yet simple.

“Hi,” she said, as she approached the altar, snapping him back to reality.

“Hi,” he replied as he took her hand from her father’s, noticing the slight nod and smile her father gave in his direction before he turned around to take his seat in the front row.

The rest of the ceremony passed rather quickly.  They exchanged vows, which they had of course written themselves, and rings, and before they knew it, the officiant was pronouncing them husband and wife.  William cupped her face in his hands, as he leaned down to kiss Lizzie for the time as his wife.

* * *

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. William Darcy.”  Hand in hand, William led Lizzie to the center of the dance floor and took her in his arms as the music began to play.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  You have made my life complete, and I love you so._

Lizzie’s head nestled against William’s chest.  He kissed her softly on the top of her head, and she felt a tear splash against her hair.  Lizzie slowly lifted her head to look William in the eyes, but his eyes were closed.  She could see the trail down his cheek the single tear had left.  She could tell that he was trying hard to remain stoic in front of their guests, but all she wanted to do was help kiss away his tears.  As much as he tried to convince himself that he had accepted the fact that his parents were gone, milestones like today still really affected him. Lizzie knew, deep down, he missed them a lot, and he wished they could be there with them to celebrate.  It's part of the reason why Lizzie suggested they choose this song as their wedding song, as it was also William's parents'.

 _Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled.  For my darlin’ I love you, and I always will._

When it came time to choose a wedding song to dance to, both William and Lizzie were at a loss.  Unlike some couples, they didn’t have that one song that defined their relationship.  The DJ they had hired for the reception had sent them a list of some popular first dance songs, but neither of them wanted something cliche they picked out of a list, they wanted something meaningful and special.  It was a conversation with her father, that gave Lizzie the idea to find out what William’s parents’ song was, and some help from Gigi to track down their old wedding tape.  As she watched the way William held Anne in his arms as they swayed ever so slowly to the song, she was picturing herself in her William’s arms dancing in much the same way, and she knew that was it.  Elvis might be a bit old fashion for her tastes, but then again, so was William sometimes, and she had a feeling William would appreciate the gesture of honouring his parents in this way.

_Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart.  For it’s there that I belong, and we’ll never part._

With his eyes closed, and Lizzie, his new wife, in his arms, William found himself picturing a different, yet similar scene around him as Elvis’s soothing voice filled his ears.  In this scene his parents were alive and had joined him and Lizzie on the dance floor.  Their presence felt so real, he was afraid to open his eyes, knowing it was impossible for them to really be there.  When Lizzie had first suggested this song as their wedding song, he was hesitant at first.  He didn’t like the idea of taking this song away from his parents, which was how he saw it, but when Lizzie explained to him how she thought it would be a way to honour them, a way to bring their presence to their wedding since they could not physically be there, he happily agreed.  He saw how much this meant to Lizzie, and how much thought she had put into it, and he simply couldn’t say no.

_Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine.  I’ll be yours through all the years, till the end of time._

William opened his eyes now and stared lovingly into his bride’s eyes.  She really was the most beautiful person he’d ever known and he was constantly amazed she was in his life.  They might have had a rocky start, but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.  She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he brought her more joy and more happiness than he’d ever imagined he’d feel after the loss of his parents.  He was thankful for every day he woke up beside her, and he looked forward to starting each day that way from now until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually intended to write the wedding when the idea for this fic first sparked, which is why I sort of glossed over it. I knew I could never write it the way I’d want to, but then for some reason I couldn't get this song out of my head and knew this was the only way I could make it fit into this fic. I hope you enjoyed my choice for their first dance. I know it is a little unusual, but the more I thought about it, the more perfect this song was and I sort of became obsessed with this headcanon!
> 
> I have a few more chapters planned out for this fic. I'm not entirely sure what the end game is, but I have a full playlist of songs and a handful of little excerpts for each I just need to flesh out into chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more completed chapter, a handful more chapters half written, and an entire playlist of songs I want to write chapters for. I don't know how often I'll update this, but I have grand plans.


End file.
